My Eternal Darkness: Part 1
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Blaze and Honey are simple 5th graders. But then, Blaze meets Silver and Sonic's friends, and they go on a search not just for the sake of themselves, but for the sake of the world. Can this group of children save the world AND their friendship in 1 part?
1. Blaze: First Day of School

**Me: I do not own anything, Sega and Sonic Team owns it. This is just a story I thought of in my sleep, so just remember, the closet you get to romance is a few blushes and what not…**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

Blaze: First Day of School

"Are you sure about this, Blaze?" my best friend, Honey the Cat, asked, standing next to me. I had the wild and crazy idea of us going off into the forest before school this morning, but she didn't seem to crazy about it…

"Yeah I'm sure Honey…I just want to do it. I just want to see what it feels like to do something your not supposed to do for once…" I answered and took a few steps forward. "But if you don't want too, you don't have to come." But she insisted.

She always did that, when something got on my nerves she'd do it so I wouldn't be as mad. But when we got into the forest, she wasn't as tense. I could tell, because she actually had a smile on her face.

"So this is what a forest is like!" she exclaimed, and began running around. "I'm sorry if I was scared at first Blaze. I was just worried we'd get attacked by-"

"Wild wolves. I know Honey, you've said it a million times." I told her, and climbed a tree.

"B-blaze. I don't think you should be up there like that." Honey warned. "You might fall and get hurt!" I scoffed at her. She was always so worried about. Then why did she hang out with me? I never did dare to say it out loud, because it would break her heart, although it _was_ true…

"Honey! Stop being a worrywart. I'm just fine!" I cried, and continued to clime the tree.

"I'm no worrywart! It's just that we don't want your brand new school clothes to get dirty!" She corrected me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Honey, I couldn't care less about these stupid clothes my mom made me were! I don't even want to go to school today!" She did have a point though. My mom would be angry if I came home with dirt all over my clothes. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to have fun. "I'm a cat, I always land on my feet." I told her that obvious fact. Not just because I'm a cat, because I'm very graceful.

"Whatever…Hey Blaze, I'm…I'm heading back it's getting kind of late and being late isn't exactly how I want to start my first day of school." I sighed and jumped down.

"Let's just go and get this over with then." I groaned and walked off. I knew what was going on in her mind. She saw I was angry, and she wanted me to feel better. But I paid no mind when she started calling my name. I didn't feel like hearing her speech about how we could come back later after our homework and all that. I just kept walking and ignored everything she said.

As we neared the school, there was a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Blaze…Are you…scared of the new school year?" she asked me.

'_Scared?' _I thought. If she meant nervous, than yes. But I wasn't scared.

"Blaze?" I realized I hadn't answered the question, and she really wanted to know.

"No. No I'm not and you shouldn't be either." I said. And left it at that. When I opened the school door, Honey stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't do it Blaze…I know I'm not the kind of person to be nervous like this and your not the kind of person who takes it but…I'm not going in there."

"Your worrying to much. Let's just go and see what it's like before we decide not to go, alright? And what's that saying you always told me last Summer? Don't knock it till you try it?" And with that, I dragged her into our 5th Grade homeroom class.

I sat next to Honey and we shared a little conversation. The whole class had introduced themselves, and I saw some really interesting people, like that kid named Jet. He was really cool, and he was good in sports. Then there were some regular kids, like the girl Amy. She liked arts and this kid named Sonic, who I really didn't know.

"I like that Knuckles kid." was the simple statement that came out of Honey's mouth. I just looked at her in shock.

'_Honey? A crush?' _She seemed much to tomboyish to have a crush. But then again, she wasn't the only tomboy here. Yet I didn't have a crush. It was strange how fate worked on us two. Honey was my best friend and although we had much in common, we had so many things that made us different, it didn't balance.

Honey liked girls cloths when I didn't. She liked boy bands when I didn't. Her favorite color is pink when mine is purple. She has a thing for guys who are strong while I don't have a thing for anybody. Whatever I thought was fun yet it was dangerous, Honey thought it could get us killed or even worse, in much trouble. And the biggest thing of all, she has a crush on a boy and I didn't. But anyways, other than all of that happening, it was pretty boring. The teacher, Miss Evince let us talk for the rest of the period so she was pretty cool. I made a new friend named Sonic, who was probably the girl Amy kept drooling over. I also found out Sonic was the coolest kid in town, and had many fan girls. He had a lot to talk about so while Honey made friends with Knuckles and Amy, I talked to him most of the time.

He told me about how he was on the track team for the past few years at this school, how he could hit a baseball so far it would take a month to find, and how he was great in certain subjects but not in others.

"So, what do you think of this place? Did you know, that this school goes up from 3rd all the way to 7th? And that there's a kid that's supposed to be in 4th grade but he's so smart he's a grade below us?" Sonic rambled. I laughed at him and thought for a second.

"I like this place so far, and all the people pretty nice! And I didn't know any of that stuff because I just got here!" I told him. He gave me a smile, and some music began to play from his book bag.

"One moment please." He said, and reached out a cell phone. "Hello? Oh hey Shade! Yeah I'm fine, just meeting a new friend named Blaze, and she's really cool and all!"

It felt really strange that he was already telling his friends about me. He must've been really trustworthy if he could do that and he just met me.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, and pushed me half way out of my chair. "Who are you talking too?"

"Sorry, I've got to go. Yeah see you at lunch too, Shade." Sonic said, and looked at Amy. "Yes?"

"What did Shade want?" Amy asked.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi!" Sonic said in defense. Truly, I didn't know _how_ he put up with such an annoying and rude yahoo like herself…And I had just heard about the girl.

"Why are you seeing her at lunch?"

"Amy, for the last time, Shade is not my girlfriend, and neither are you! I'm just introducing Blaze and Honey to some of our friends alright?" He said, and I gave her a small wave.

"So are you his girlfriend? Because your sadly mistaken if you think so! I'm his girlfriend which means, he already taken! Got that Bake or whatever your name is?"

"It's Blaze, and get out of my face. You have no right to come up here, knock me out of my chair and invade Sonic's business not to mention his personal space." I said. She glared at me, and the opened her mouth. Thankfully, the bell for first period rang, and I was out of there in a second. But not without Sonic and Honey tagging along with me.

"That was really cool how you stood up to Amy like that in there. Most kids would be to scared to even look her in the eye! But you didn't have to!" Sonic said.

"It wasn't for you. It was for me. She can't just get up in a person's face like that, and think she can just step all over that person. Especially if that person's _me_." I told him.

"Blaze is a little hard to get to know at first, Sonic. She doesn't really open up to anybody until she fully trusts you." Honey explained.

"It's okay. I think we'll be just fine in the future, without anymore interruptions from Miss Rose." Sonic said. They smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at them. They both gained my trust, and I just met Sonic.

"You know, you should really get some Amy repellant. Maybe that would help." I suggested, and we all laughed.

'_Hm. Maybe this year is going to go better than me and Honey thought…And maybe Sonic could even join us, so then we'd have even more fun than with two.' _I thought, and I could tell from the look on Honey's face, she was thinking it too.

And she wasn't just interested in Knuckles anymore…

* * *


	2. Blaze: The New Kid

_Chapter 2_

Blaze: The New Kid.

When Sonic, Honey and I got in our first period Math class, it looked worst than I thought. The walls were painted a dull gray color, the floors looked like they haven't been swept in years and you couldn't even she out of the windows. And the teacher was an antique!

"Well…At least we have each other..." Honey whispered. I exchanged glances with them, and took a seat in the middle of the room. They sat next to me, and Sonic groaned.

"I've heard of this teacher. Her name is Ms. Lexing. She's the oldest teacher in history, and all of her students hate her!" he told us.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, Sonic." I assured him. I really shouldn't talk so much, because my mouth just got me in trouble.

"Hey! Purple-face! Shut your trap before I stick some soap in it!" Ms. Lexing yelled.

'_Well there goes my reputation…' _I thought. The kids around me snickered, but I shook it off. The one kid who didn't snicker, was Jet. He seemed to be deep in thought of something, and it had to do about me! I know this, because he kept staring at me. I paid no mind to it and tried my best not to get in trouble the whole day. But Ms. Lexing really _was_ as bad as she looked! And that's saying something…

Today, she asked me a question and I answered wrong, I had to stand in the corner like some baby for an hour! And when Honey asked for the bathroom pass, _she_ got yelled at and a loud no. And then, Sonic cleared his throat and she got on his case. And this may sound stupid for me to say but, I really feel for sorry for Jet. He got yelled at for his posture.

"I hate this class…" I said as the bell rang for next period.

"Told ya!" Sonic gloated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, alright! You told me so and she really _is_, as bad as they say!" I admitted. "Hey, where's Honey?"

"Oh, she zoomed off to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but here she come's now!" Sonic told me, pointing to Honey walking with a orange raccoon female. "Oh Gosh! She has…she has…Marine with her!" Sonic squealed, and hid behind me.

"What's so wrong with her? She seems nice!" I asked.

"Well you know how Amy has a crush on me and likes to stalk me every moment of the day, right?" I nodded as Marine and Honey got closer. I heard that Marine had a Australian accent, and was very found of sailing. "Well Marine is just like that! Only thing is, her attitude is even worse than Amy's!"

"Geez…Hate to see her when _she's_ mad…" I mumbled.

"G'day mate!" Marine greeted when she finally got over here. "Seen anyone named Sonic round here?" I shook my head furiously, and then disaster struck.

"SONIC?!?" I heard Amy's shrill voice call. And then, she nearly ran over me hugging Sonic. Marine's face turned a dark red.

"Oi! What's going on here governor?" she boomed. I just stood next t Honey and watched sparks fly. Marine and Amy got in a fight between who was Sonic's girlfriend. At first it was mental, than it got physical. Jet came over with his crew, Wave, a 6th grader and another 6th grader named Storm. They started chanting "Fight," which got some other kids excited. They start chanting too, and a whole bunch of students gathered around to see the "Cat Fight," as they call it.

Finally, a female echidna pushed through the crowd and broke it up.

"Now listen girls," she began. "I know you both have a crush on Sonic, but it's no need to fight. A lot of girls have a crush on him, but you don't see them fighting. Sonic's a free sprite, so him being tied down in a relationship is like telling a bird not to swim or a fish not to fly! Er, I think I got that wrong…I mean, a bird not to fish or a fish not to swim!"

Amy and Marine apologized to each other, and the three of us scurried along to our class, which was a class I was very good in.

Art.

In the class, was beautiful. Dozens of photo's were hung up either created by a student or painted by a professionals. The classroom was much cleaner and brighter, which made it happier. There was a man teacher standing with a huge smile on his face at the front of the class, and in his calm voice he said,

"Children, take your seats! I want to introduce myself to all of you wonderful and special students!" I once again, sat next to Sonic and Honey, but Sonic seemed to be more into the girl that stopped Amy and Marine from fighting than the lesson.

"Psst, what's up Sonic? I've never seen you so distracted before." I whispered. He gave me a smile and whispered back,

"I'm fine. Just day dreaming a little! But don't worry, I'm paying attention! Mom…" It would make sense for him to be day dreaming in school, because that's the type of laidback person he was. And it was typical for me to act motherly to those I love.

But er, not in that way, if that's what your thinking! I mean as in the way me and Honey love each other, as great friends!

"Okay students, I know your excited to start our Art lesson, but we have a student who was late to school and didn't make it in time for the first two classes!" Mr. Humblebee exclaimed.

'_Wow…This kid must really be slick if he can slide this late!' _I thought.

"I'd like you to meet, Silver the Hedgehog!" And a silver hedgehog walked in the room. He had a white long sleeved shirt on with faded blue jeans. He smiled at us, and he quietly said,

"Hi you guys…Nice to meet you all." And he quickly walked to the seat behind me. "This seat taken?"

"Nope, go ahead and sit there Silver!" Honey said, cheerfully. "My name's Honey the Cat! And these are my two friends!"

"My names Blaze. Blaze the Cat. Nice to meet you Silver." I said and shook his hand. He gave me a smile.

"And saving the best for last, the greatest runner on track ever and the person with the best personality, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic cried, and stood on his chair. He began imitating a crowd at a baseball game.

"Mr. Hedgehog, could you please sit down?" Mr. Humblebee asked. Sonic blushed and quickly sat down, with a few remarks from Jet.

"Sorry about that Silver. Sonic's a little bit of a showoff." Honey said, in the nicest way she could.

"Yeah. I noticed that when he began his sentence and stood on his chair!" Silver joked. I had a hard time keeping in my laughter, but a simple glare from Sonic was all I needed to keep my trap shut.

"I noticed it the first time I meet him…" I whispered.

* * *


	3. Sonic: My Crew Part One

**Me: Name changed for Review reasons.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three_

Sonic: My Crew Part One

I sat next to my new best friends, Silver, Blaze and Honey throughout the whole four periods. Then came my personal favorite, Lunch.

"So now that you've meet some of the teachers, what do you think of the school?" I asked Silver, as we made our way to the cafeteria. He took some time to think and smiled.

"I think it's cool, but from what Blaze told me, I'm glad I wasn't here for first period!" he exclaimed. We laughed for a couple of seconds and then there was an weird silence between us all. I could see Blaze was in deep thought about something, but since I just met her, I'd keep my nose out of her space.

"So Sonic…How old are you by the way?" Honey asked, breaking the silence. Weird way to do it, but I'm just glad _somebody_ did…

"Please excuse Honey for that." Blaze said. "She tends to get ahead of herself." I snickered at that, and Honey hit in the arm.

"I don't mind. Tend to do that sometimes myself…" I told them. I opened my mouth to answer, but the female echidna, the same one that broke up that fight with Amy and Marine, came up to me.

"Sonic, have you seen Knuckles anywhere?" she asked me. I didn't realized I was staring, until she shook me a bit. I shook my head furiously, and laughed.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen knucklehead anywhere! But when ya do find him, tell him I said I'll be waiting outside for a race!" I told her and she ran off in search of him.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked me.

"Oh, just some kid asking me where knucklehead was…" I answered.

"Not that. Why were you staring at her like that?" There was an silence once again, but this one was more uneasy and tenser than before. I guess Blaze caught on, because she pulled Silver away from me.

"You need to show us around, remember?" she asked.

"Oh crud! I forgot about Shade!" I screamed, and dashed off, not caring if anyone was in the way or not.

"Sonic! Wait up!" I heard them call. But I didn't bother too, because I had "important matters" to handle with Shade.


	4. Blaze: Meet Mighty Part One

**Me: Name changed for Review reasons.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

Blaze: Meet Mighty Part One

As we ran to catch Sonic, I noticed something strange about him. Sure he was on track but, _nobody_ could run that fast and get through such a big hall crowded with students **that** fast!

'_He's keeping something from us…' _I thought. _'And I'm going to find out, weather he likes it or not!'_

"We'll never be able to catch up to him at this rate!' Silver groaned. I stopped running to catch my breath. But as soon as I did and was ready to go, someone bumped into me, causing me to fall straight on my face.

"Hey! Watch it, pipsqueak!" The name ran through my head. I gritted my teeth and turned to see who it was. It was the grey bird I had saw with Jet earlier.

"Hey!" someone else yelled. It was Jet, who came running up with the purple bird. "Leave her alone, Storm!" He came over and shook my hand. "Sorry about Bird Brain over there. He's kinda clumsy."

"_Yeah…kinda…_" I muttered.

"That's Wave and that kid is Storm. I'm Jet, if you didn't know!"

"Yeah, I know. Your in three of my classes before lunch." I grumbled, ripping my hand out of his and turning my back toward him. "Just make sure you watch your friends, because you'll end up regretting it if you don't!"

"Blaze! I'm sorry!" he cried, but I didn't look back. When it came to names, "push over" was _not_ one of them.

"Sorry about her Jet! She's a little-" I cut Honey off, by dragging her and Silver off to a corner. I didn't know why I involved Silver in it, because he wasn't much of a friend, just some new kid. But I did, because right now, he was one of my three friends, that could've been six if I had been nicer back their.

"Listen to me, don't spread my business to people we don't know! It's bad enough we trusted Sonic!"

"Trusted?" Silver asked, his voice filled with disgust. "What do you mean, trusted?"

"We do still trust him, right Blaze?" Honey asked. "Right?" I didn't dare make eye contact with them. But even looking away, I could feel Silver's icy stare on me.

"Well _I_ still do! And I don't care what you say Blaze, I'm going back there to apologize **for** you!" he yelled and started walking.

"You will not!" I didn't mean for my voice to get so loud, it just did. "Because that's my job! Not some weird push over new kid like yours! So just back off, alright?!?"

"Blaze,"

"Get off of me Honey!" I demanded, and pushed her out of the way. There was the door, stood Sonic with a sad look on his face.

"So you don't trust me anymore, huh?" He asked, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Then why are you still talking to me? Why are you still hear? Why did you even talk to me Blaze?!?"

"Just shut up! I didn't mean what I said back threw okay? I was just…I was just mad alright?!? If you hate me so much, then get out of my life!" I wanted to run, but I couldn't. My legs were frozen in place. And even worse, I was in front of the whole school, crying and yelling at the only friends I had…I had just made a bigger fool of myself then before!

'_There goes my self esteem…'_ I thought. I expected kids to tease, I expected kids to gossip. But what I didn't expect was Sonic pulling me into a hug, and Silver and Jet's crew screaming to leave me alone.

"After the way I treated you?" I cried wiping my eyes. Honey laughed and so did Sonic.

"You really think a little feud would tear us apart Blaze?" she asked. "We've been friends since we were five! You can act as cold hearted and distant as you want, I know that I'll always have a spot in the warm part of you heart!"

"I was stupid to think someone like you would let someone like me do something like saying I'm sorry to Jet. It was my fault for even having the idea!" Silver said blushing. I snickered at his facial expression.

"And I'm sorry for eavesdropping. But then again, that's something I do too!" Sonic said, leaning back in his chair.

"But I should say sorry too Jet for what I said earlier…"

"Already done." Sonic said. "After Honey explained you had a trust problem, he didn't mind what had went down and said it was wrong for Storm to call you what he did!" I glared at Honey.

"Trust Problem?"

"But I'm pretty sure she meant it in the nicest way as possible!" Sonic said.

"I said f off!" someone screamed. We turned our heads in the direction of the scream. There was already a crowd…

"Another fight!" Silver said and ran over. Although I felt weird following someone I just meet, I wanted to see what was happening, so I did. Surprising Honey and Sonic came along too.

In the middle of the circle of students, there was a red echidna, much like the one we saw earlier, and a purplish pinkish chameleon. The chameleon gave the boy a smirk, which ticked him off and he started through punches angrily. But somehow, he turned invisible and we couldn't see him. But what we could see, was the echidna raised up in the air and slam dunked in a table. It was then, that Sonic recognized the boy and began to get in the fight.

"Leave Knuckles alone!" He screamed. I don't know what came over me, but I pushed people aside to get in with him. I was a fool, but I wasn't about to let my friend get hurt for a friend.

A friend I didn't know, or care about…But if he was important to Sonic, he was important to me too…


	5. Blaze: Meet Mighty Part Two

_**Me: Name changed for Review reasons.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Four_

Blaze: Meet Mighty Part Two

It was also then when I realized my parents were going to kill me after they found out I was involved in a fight at school. But I didn't care. I stayed behind Sonic the best I could, but with him moving so quickly, it was difficult. We got to the front of the circle, and Sonic stopped to comfort somebody. I saw it was the same girl that was around whenever trouble started. She was crying.

"Please Sonic! Please get my brother out of there safely!" she cried and hugged him. I didn't know who she was talking about, or why it involved Sonic, but we had to do it anyway.

At least that was what I thought. So we ran in and grabbed the so called "Knuckles'" arms, and pried him back. But he was stronger than he looked, because he got out of our grasp, scratching my cheek in the progress. He rammed into the chameleon, who flew back into some other kids. He hit back with a kunai knife, something a kid should not have in his possession. He probably bought it to show off with, but the way he threw it and a couple of stars…

I knew he was dangerous, and dead serious about this. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, for I knew, that if we got in his way, he could be a threat to us. Maybe even a threat to our lives. This is something I noticed a little too late, because Sonic had curled up into a ball and somehow hit him. The three hit each other, until Sonic was hit in the mouth and thrown to the ground.

I have never felt so much anger and rage gather up inside of me until now, and I literately felt like there was a fire inside of me, just waiting to get out burn somebody. I lunged forward, and punched the chameleon in the mouth causing him to stumble back. I stepped on his chest and looked him in the eye.

'If you ever, and I mean ever touch one of these boys again," I said, my voice lowered so only he could here, in a treating way of course. "I swear upon my own grave, I'll rip your head off!" I walked away, the crowd cheering and that was that.

Well, at least I thought it was…

A rock was thrown and hit me on the back of the head. I picked it up and smashed it in my grip. I let the ruble fall to the ground, showing everybody how freakishly angry I was, and turned around. There was a black and red hedgehog throwing a rock up and down. He had an evil smirk on his face. I don't know why, but I felt as if I could read it. It said, "Are you chicken? Or are you strong?" I paid no mind, until he called my name.

"Blaze, is it?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I do." And he threw another rock at me. I threw it right back, but he caught it and laughed.

"If that's the best you can do, this'll be easy!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, me. Right now! A Fight to the finish, for my partner here!" I knew what he was doing…But I agreed to it anyways. Either she was to scared, or Honey fainted when she saw Sonic get creamed…

I threw punches and kicks at him, but he easily, and flawlessly, dogged them all. He finally punched me in the gut, and I fell to my knees. It hurt, more than any kind of pain I've ever had. And just as the manic went to smash my head into the floor-

"HEY!" a voice screamed. "CUT IT OUT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" There stood a black and red armadillo. Shadow just laughed at him.

"And what if I don't?" He asked him, and began to go over to him. "What if I pick on somebody else instead? Somebody like you?" He yanked him in the air by the collar of his red shirt. His face showed not emotion. Not fear or anger, just a smile.

"If you don't?" he asked. 'If you don't, you'll, once again, get suspended!" And right on cue, a teacher grabbed him and dragged him off. Once again, the crowd cheered. He walked over to me and let out a hand to help me up.

"I'm Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo." he said. I took his hand and smiled.

"Hello Mighty. I'm Blaze and these are my friends. Silver, Honey and-"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said and walked over to him, completely forgetting I was there. I found that quiet rude, but kept my comments to myself.

"I've been looking for you quiet a while Sonic. It's about time I've finally caught up too you!"

"Mighty…You've grown last time I've seen ya buddy! I'm glad you're here actually, because I have to speak to you about that "thing" that Shade had mentioned over the phone…" Sonic said. Silver stepped up.

"Thing? What thing?" He asked. I felt my face warm up. Being friends with such a curious yet naive person wasn't easy…

"Um…nothing, don't worry about it" Sonic answered.

"Sonic, Mighty. I'm glad you've _finally_arrived!" another red echidna said. Third one I've seen all day… "And I see you've made some new friends! Hello, I am Shade. Shade the Echidna." Just then, Amy and Marine pushed past me and went up to Shade. Where they came from I wasn't sure. What I was going to do to them…Well that's a different story!

"Oi! You've got some nerve stealing our beloved away!" Marine screamed.

"Yeah! Now apologize!" Amy agreed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"For what?" Shade asked.

"FOR STEALING HIM!" they both screamed. Shade shooed them away like flies with her hand, and took off with Mighty and Sonic talking. Marine and Amy stood their, dumbstruck.

"I think we should follow them." I suggested. Silver nodded, but Honey grabbed my arm.

"What were you saying to Amy? About being in Sonic's personal space and business?" She asked me, using my own words against me. I held up a hand and shook my head.

"That was different. She had no reason and no right to do that. We have a reason. Sonic's a friend, and he's keeping secrets from us! We need to figure it out!" I told her.

"But what's our right?" Silver asked.

"Our right? Our right is because if it's something that Sonic needs support, we should know, so we could be there. _That's _our right Silver. Now are you with me or not?" He nodded. We looked at Honey and she sighed.

"Fine," she said after a while. "Let's go already!" And we set off to find out Sonic's secrets. But it was for a good cost!


	6. Silver: My Crew Part Two

**Me: Name changed for Review reasons.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Five_

Silver: My Crew Part Two

I silently ran down the hall way, where Sonic, Mighty and Shade went to privately talk. Every now and then, we would accidentally hit something. But we were too far away for them to hear us.

"I don't think you should include your friends in this, Sonic." Shade said. We poked our head around the corner and there was Sonic and Shade. Mighty was no where in sight.

"Why not, Shade?" Sonic asked. He was obviously frustrated.

"Because, 5th graders like them probably couldn't handle it! It's bad enough Mighty's already a grade ahead of you! Your just lucky I got my parents to let me stay back! The only reason any of us are here is because we're secret agents!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down Shade! Somebody might hear us!" Sonic warned. Shade shook her head and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"HELLO?"

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Mighty, duh!" Mighty ran over from down the hall, panting.

"Didn't see anybody Shade! But are you sure school is an okay place to talk about G.U.N?" he asked.

'_What the Heck is G.U.N?' _I thought. I then realized, I had just said that out loud. Honey and Blaze pulled me back while covering my mouth.

"Maybe you should look again Mighty…" Sonic said. Next thing you know, we were running as fast as we could back to the lunch room. Sonic came in, an angered look on his face and stood in front of us. With crossed arms, he asked us,

"Were you spying on me?" The bell rang.

"Talk about saved by the bell…" I said as we walked to sixth period. Blaze glared at me. "What?"

"What was that back there, Silver?" Honey asked. 'Were you trying to sell us out or what?" I shook my head.

"No! I was just…I was just thinking out loud, that's all!" I answered her. Honestly, I wanted them to believe me. Honey looked understanding, but Blaze still glared at me.

"Well your "thinking out loud" go us a one way ticket to Sonic's bad side Silver! Honestly, when somebody says the word "undercover" that means quietly and swiftly! Not clumsy and loud!" she growled.

"Hey! I am not clumsy and loud!" I yelled. She stood walking and gave me a simple look.

"If you not loud, why are you screaming at the top of your lungs at me?" she asked calmly. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?!?"

"Thanks Blaze…Thanks for sticking with me! You too Honey!" I said. 'First time anyone was ever so nice to me…Or ever let me come into their group."

"Our group?" Honey asked. I let Blaze go and looked at her.

"You mean…I can't join?"

"Join what?"

"Yeah Silver! We don't even _have_ a group for you too join!"

"Well we should make one!" I said. "You, me, Honey, Sonic, Mighty and Shade!"

"And Jet and his friends!" Honey suggested. Blaze sighed and looked at us.

"You guys just really are walking on sunshine, huh?"

"Yeah Blaze! We are!"

"Hey guys! Sorry about my tone earlier!" Sonic said. "But I know you were spying on me!"

"What?!?" we asked in union.

"Gotcha ya!" Shade joked.

"You wouldn't go that!" Mighty added, with a sincere smile on his face.

"So from now on, we're Team Sonic!" Sonic cheered.

"You just love being the center of attention, don't you Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. Yes I do Blaze."

"Well I don't, so cut it out!" She joked, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Join the club!" I told her, and we scurried to our next class.


	7. Honey: My Crew Part Three

**Me: Say hello to my Little Friend!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven_

Honey: My Crew Part Three

"Do you really think we should be doing this?" I asked Blaze as I walked into the Library with her and Silver.

The place was huge, filled with tables and chairs that had books, old and new placed on them. The bookcases were dusty, and there wasn't much sun because of the dirty windows.

Blaze sat in front of a computer and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Yes I think we should do this Honey." She answered me. "And besides, we just want to know what it is. It's not snooping around unless you get caught…" She typed in G.U.N on the Google search.

"Why are you always so worried about things Honey?" Silver asked.

"I am _not always _worried about things!" I hissed trying to keep my voice down. I wasn't, I was just…uneasy when we did things that would get us in trouble.

Blaze promised her mom that she'd be home before four a clock so she could watch the next-door neighbors kids along with me. And while we were their, the three of us would do homework together. But Blaze just had to check what G.U.N meant…She couldn't ignore it.

"Aha!" Blaze yelled, causing the Librarian to Shush her. "G.U.N stands for Guardian Units of Nations. But what I don't understand is why two sixth graders and one fifth graders are working for the Government…"

"Maybe their not. Maybe their parents are, and their just working as agents for bad child behaviors or something like that junk." Silver suggested. Blaze shrugged, and closed the Internet.

"Who cares?" I asked. "I mean, it's none of our business, so why should we dig in it?"

"Unlike you Honey. But then again, the older we get the more we change." Blaze said as we walked out of the Library together.

And guess who showed up just as we were out the door?

"Well, well. Blaze wasn't it?" Shadow asked as he smirked at us. "Who are these losers?"

"None of your business Shadow. What do you want?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, you have no business here!" Silver boomed.

"Actually, I do! And it involves Honey, if that _is_ your name my sweet." He took my left hand. I just started at him.

'_My sweet?' _I thought. _'What's he doing? Flirting with me just to get on my good side? Or was he serious?'_

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Blaze screamed and punched him in the stomach. He bent down in surprise, and glared at her. I felt scared, as if he was going to punch her. But, to my surprise, he just laughed.

"Hmp. All I do is try to make a friend, and you go and punch m in the stomach." He said. "Typical Blaze."

"What did you say about her?!?" Silver screamed and got into a fighting stance. Shadow began to laugh. It scared the birds causing them to fly away.

He sounded like a sick hyena. I had no idea what to think.

Blaze was my best friend, and he was saying something about her we didn't understand.

"What do you want Shadow?!" I hollered, rage taking over me. It was just something about watching him laugh at my friends got me irritated.

"What I want?" Shadow asked in a serious tone. "What I want is _you_, my Sweet!" He wrapped his arm around mine and began to walk into the sidewalk.

At first I was going to punch him in the jaw, and swear that if he touched me again I'd rip his head off. But then I looked into those red eyes of his, and I just lost all control of my body.

I walked with him, even with the loud and overbearing protest of Blaze, and the death threats to Shadow from Silver.

I knew I probably shouldn't have asked this, but it was the first thing that popped into my head as conversation.

"So Shadow…Tell me what you wanted to talk to me about." I said.

"Well, I just wanted to get away from those two. I just wanted to have some alone time with you, and…'get to know each other some more…' Y'know. Like friends!" Shadow answered and pulled me closer to him.

"Um, Shadow…" I said. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about being around him now. Not like I ever was comfortable around him…

* * *


	8. Shadow: Honey's Toxic

**Me: Sorry about the LONG wait. This Chapter is so overdue I'm gonna write some more of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately.**

_Chapter Eight_

**Shadow: Honey's Toxic**

"Umm…Shadow." Honey shook me a bit, waking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the honey colored cat, hence the name.

"Hmm?" I responded, trying to sit up.

"We've got to get to school. My Mom's probably worried sick about me! Blaze probably lied for me back there, so the least I could do is meet her at school." I nodded but my eyes closed once again. "Shadow! I've never been late before, come on!" She whined and shook me again.

"Alright, alright! Hold on!" I stretched and put both of our bags on my back. Then I froze.

'_Hold on a second. What's Honey even doing here in the first place?' _I thought. She was so shy and so quiet. She'd never fall for a guy like me. So what was going on? Then I remembered. I stole her from her friends yesterday and charmed her with _whatever_ it was I had said. Then she came to my house and read some of my comics, played some video games and we ordered some pizza.

"Shadow? You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and whirled around. There was Honey, a worried look on her face, walking towards me.

"Yeah just wondering if Blaze is going to kill me later on." I answered.

'_Blaze…' _Why did that name seem so familiar. I mean, I know I heard it a bunch of times yesterday but it felt like I heard it somewhere. _Before _school started. Like it was part of my past. Like it was the name of someone I needed to protect. I know this sounds strange, but I think me and Blaze met before. In the _Future. _A _horrible_ Future. And we had to save it. Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Honey and me. All of us together would use the power of Chaos (told you it sounded crazy) to defeat some kind of alien army…

"You zoned out on me again." Honey flicked me in the head. "Did you forget we have somewhere to be?" I sheepishly smiled at her.

"Heh, sorry Hon. Let's go!" I opened the front door and as soon as we walked out the door I scooped her up in my arms. She blushed.

"Shadow! What are you doing? We're just friends!" She cried.

"I know. But your gonna want to hold on to me during this." I told her.

"What are you-" Before she could finish, I went zooming off down the sidewalk. I felt the adrenaline rush through my vanes as we neared traffic and I zigzagged through it. I hadn't realized Honey was screaming until now. I hadn't realized she had started to scream louder until we got out of the jam. I stopped right in front of the school with a skid and she jumped out of my arms.

"Sorry." I apologized, avoiding the glare I excepted her to give me.

"It's cool. Just warn me before doing that." She said as she dusted herself off. I was shocked at how calm she was. Anyone would've been pissed off at me for doing such a careless, but cool stunt like that. But Honey was just as chilled as could be.

"Hey! There's Honey!" I looked over my shoulder to see Silver the Hedgehog running towards us, Blaze not far behind. They both had smiles on their faces. Until they saw me of course.

"Oh…Shadow's here too…" Honey glared at the duo.

"Hey." I greeted them casually.

"Hi." Silver waved a bit. He elbowed Blaze, who simply raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Hello Shadow." I could here the hatred in her voice, but thought nothing of it. _"More like hello friend stealer."_ I heard her whispered. Honey gave me an a apologetic look and I waved it off, not really affected.

"So Honey, are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" The silver hedgehog asked, examining her closely. I heard a sigh and I realized it was from me.

"Silver! I'm FINE!" Honey barked. She gave him a glare and then turned towards me. "Shadow you uhh…" She looked at her feet and blushed.

"What?" I asked, having no idea what was so embarrassing. Did I have something on my face?

"You still have my book bag." She answered, pointing to the red sack on my back. I took it off and handed it to her. "Thanks." She muttered as she slung it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go inside now." The three of us watched her walk off, and that's when stuff got interesting. I grabbed Silver's arm.

"Alright punk! What was all that earlier about Honey being okay? You accusing me of abusing her or something?" I snarled.

"N-no! I just wanted to make sure she arrived safely!" He trembled as he talked to me. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but a sudden heat on my neck stopped me.

"Ah!" My hand flew to my neck, and behind me stood Blaze the Cat.

"Shame on you for messing with someone half your size!" She yelled.

"What are you? His mother?"

"No. But I am somebody who cares about my friends!" I scoffed at her and then walked into the building, clearly offended. How dare they accuse me of hurting Honey! We were friends! She said so herself!

' "_Shadow! What are you doing? We're just friends!"' _Wait…Just friends? Was that all she thought of my?

As a friend?


	9. Honey: In My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

_Chapter Nine_

**Honey: In My Mind**

I opened the door to my locker which was put in between the two girls who were obsessed with Sonic, which was a hassle because they were constantly fighting. You do know who I'm talking about, right? Amy and Marine? Oh how am I kidding! I wasn't thinking about those two. I was thinking about Shadow. Ever since we hung out yesterday, I saw a different side of him. I no longer thought of him as the pigheaded bully that did nothing but ruined everyone's lives. I thought he was a kind and caring, misunderstood guy who underneath all that darkness, had a heart of gold. Well that's what he was in my mind. I was worried that Silver and Blaze wouldn't see this, and would constantly worry about my safety.

"I don't get it. Why can't he act sane around them for one minute?" I asked myself, referring to my ebony boyfriend. Er, did I say boyfriend? I meant friend! Yeah, we were just friends! Not that Shadow would want _me_ as a girlfriend. My friends hated his guts. He was a careless daredevil who got bad grades and there was no one to yell at him, while I was a quiet and shy bookworm who constantly got great grades and if I got anything below a C I'd get grounded for a decade. We were completely different people, with completely different interests, yet we clicked. The way we bonded yesterday afternoon, the way we laughed at each others jokes just told me we belonged together. But I knew no one would allow it. And I don't mean my mother, oh no she would be joyed to know I actually had a boyfriend. I meant Blaze. Silver really couldn't tell me what to do since I had only known him one day. But Blaze had known me since I was little, and she was like my older sister. I knew it wasn't true, but she basically controlled my social life keeping me away from the people she thought were bad.

'_It's high time I took control…She can no longer tell me who and who not to date!'_ I thought, determination flowing through me. This had never been a problem before, so I had no way of knowing how on Earth I was going to get Blaze to leave me and Shadow be. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, however, with the right amount of willpower and a whole lot of tears, I knew she'd crack. Seeing me upset would force her to give me what I wanted!

This was not the case this time. No matter how much I cried, no matter how much I yelled, she would _not_ give in!

"Blaze…Come on!" I begged as we walked to our class.

"No Honey! For the last time, I will not let you date that…guy!" I sighed and left it at that. Not that she was willing to talk about it anymore. Anytime I brought up the name "Shadow" she'd tune me out or ignore me. Honestly, what was up with her?

Thankfully lunch came, and I got to see the black and red hedgehog that had made me all confused.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Shadow admitted, turning a bit red in the face.

"Me neither." I mumbled, staring at Blaze who was eating lunch with Silver, Mighty and Shade. Sonic hadn't shown up to school today.

"Did you hear me?" I jumped when Shadow put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh sorry…I'm a little distracted today. Now what was it you asked me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade after school today." He repeated. I thought about it. I never really liked the arcade, it was much to noisy for me. Me and Blaze never really went there, but I heard it's a fun place. And I didn't even have to play a game, I could just let Shadow play and pretend I was having fun.

"I may have to ask my mom, but sure!" I answered and he nodded. We sat quietly for the rest of lunch, but when we were walking to our English class, I thought of a question.

"Shadow, have you ever had a girlfriend?" I looked up at him, for he was about seven inches taller then me. He thought about it for a while.

"Yes. Like three." He told me. Darn. He had more experience then I did. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He raised an eyebrow at me, but left it at that. Then he asked a question.

"Do you think we'd ever be…more than friends?" I stopped in my tracks. He looked back at me.

"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked suspiciously.

"No!" I was about to continue, until I saw the hurt look on his face. He must've really liked me. Or he was a really good actor.

"Sorry about that. Blaze's raving paranoia must have finally gotten to me." He chuckled. "But if your serious about it…then no. I don't think we will." His ears fell flat on his head. "But not because I don't like you." Oh how I wish I could tell him how I felt. "It's because Blaze would never allow it."

"Who cares if she allows it or not? It's your choice Honey, and I'll be darned if some dumb cat changes that!" He ranted and I gasped at him.

"Hey!" He gave me a nervous smile.

"Er…I didn't mean _you_ Honey! I'd never call you dumb! Your actually smarter than me so yeah…I'm going to stop talking now." I giggled. He was so cute!

"It's okay, but don't call Blaze dumb. She may be acting mean right now, but she's still my friend." I told him. "And Sonic. But he's not here today."

"Thank goodness."

"And Mighty. And Silver. Their my friends two!" Shadow shrugged.

"As long as they stay friends, I'm cool with it."

"Don't go and get jealous on me." I smirked when he rolled his eyes at me.

"I _don't_ get jealous! Not that easily." He told me and I laughed. When we entered the classroom, I asked the teacher if I could change my seat. I wanted to sit in the back with Shadow and Blaze. They both had the idea that sitting in the back would prevent them from getting called on by the teacher, but they were so very wrong. Thankfully I was smart enough to answer every question. I moved my stuff to the desk in between the two, and waved to them.

So there I was. Having two different conversations with two different people. I got both of them mixed up only once. And neither seemed to mind at all. Just then, the worst thing happened.

"Will Shadow The Hedgehog please report to the office?" The vice principle's voice asked over the intercom. I glanced at him worriedly. The whole class "oohhed" as he got up.

"_Don't worry._" He whispered to me before leaving the room. But how could I _not_ worry? For all I knew he didn't do anything, so I worried about someone in the classroom lying just to get him in trouble.

"_Looks like your plan worked, Blaze._" I heard Silver whisper to my fuchsia friend. I looked over to them and saw him smiling. His smile died when he saw my disappointed face. I looked at Blaze, and she had a very large smirk on her face.

'_No…She couldn't have!'_ The next thing I knew, Shadow had walked back into the room, head down. I heard someone sobbing and as he got his book bag I figured it out.

It was Shadow.


End file.
